Dance Lessons
by Bloodshed Roses
Summary: In all of Break's years, the man had never learned to dance. And now that he was blind, it seemed the best time to learn before it was too late. Thankfully for him, Liam was the perfect teacher. BreakLiam fluff.


A/N: this was originally a late birthday present for a friend. I was trying to come up with an idea for a fluff story when the song Treasure by Flyleaf started playing, and the lyrics " Can I tell you a story as we dance while the sun starts to bleed? " came up, and I thought it was cute. So I mentioned the idea to my friend, and she helped me come up with this. So! Enjoy the longer-than-I-thought cuteness, and I'm sorry if I killed Liam's character near the end of it. I really suck at writing as him. ;; Happy birthday hasuuuu! ~

* * *

In all of Break's years, the man had never learned to dance. It seemed necessary, if not needed, in most cases, seeing as how he had attended his master's and mistress' parties from time to time; but he'd never learned to dance. It could have been embarrassing to his status if he'd ever been asked to dance, though it seemed highly unlikely since it was always the men who requested a dance from a lady. Even still, there was that slim chance, and Break wasn't about to go to any other party until he learned.

Now seemed to be his perfect chance. He was sitting with Liam in his tea room, poking and prodding blindly at the cake directly in front of him while Liam finished off his tea. He stared at the man from behind his glasses, eye brow raised at his odd behavior. " What are you doing, Xerxes? "

" Just admiring how wonderfully this little cake is decorated with frosting ~ " He replied with a smile. Liam let out a sigh in response; he knew he couldn't see the details of the small cake, yet he insisted on saying he could, just like always.

" You're not going to eat it? " He asked, frowning.

" .. Not yet. I'm not hungry at the moment. " The smile on Break's face didn't waver, but it certainly didn't look the same. It looked more dazed to Liam, like he was lost in thought. He decided to use it as an excuse to leave, standing from his seat and turning for the door.

" I'll be back, then. I just need to get what's left of my paperwork. Stay put, would you? "

" Wait, " Break quickly interrupted. Liam paused with his hand on the door knob, twisting his neck a little to look back at the man. Once he knew he had his attention, Break motioned to the big open window at the back of the room. " The sun is setting, Liam. Wouldn't you say it's the perfect time for a dance? " It did seem almost perfect. The warm orange colour had filled the room like a blanket, reflecting off the tiny gold details of the tea set, and creating such delicate shadows from the table and chairs and other various furniture while the colour continued to paint the surfaces. To be honest, Liam found it to be the most calming time of the day. But Break's request didn't exactly sound fitting.

" Dance..? Why that? At a time like this? " Liam asked, voice coated with confusion. There were no parties or other formal events coming up, so why the thought even crossed his mind made him question.

" I'm out of practice. " Break answered just as quickly as before, as if he'd been thinking this over for a while. He stood from his chair, taking a step away from it and the table, and towards the general direction of his close friend. " I didn't think it would be an issue, but now that I can't see, I imagine it would be difficult if someone had asked me to dance when I haven't practiced with all things considered. "

His explanation had truth, Liam had to admit, even if it was a bit sudden. But none the less, he had promised Break dozens of times over that he'd be there to help him the best he could with his sightlessness. With a sigh, Liam turned from the door, heading instead for the white - haired man. " Fair enough. I'll lead, then, so you can take the female role. " He stopped directly in front of him, taking Break's left hand in his right, and placing his other on his waist.

Liam seemed perfectly normal with it; Break on the other hand, only flinched. He wasn't use to being held this way by anyone, even if it was his friend- one he had feelings for, at that. He also didn't know exactly what was going on, so he froze in place. ... It took Liam a moment or two to notice his dance partner was hesitant. Tilting his head a little, he watched as Break turned his head away, staring instead at the wall to their right instead of at Liam's face, as he should have been doing. " Xerxes? "

" A - ah, yes, I'm just.. " He trailed off, unsure of what the right choice of words were. As he did so, however, Liam noticed a slight tinge of pink colour his cheeks. Could it really be that Xerxes Break was blushing? As the older man's smile dropped into a tight line of annoyance, the other couldn't help but smile a little.

" Do you even know how to dance, Xerxes? " His facial expression alone was enough of an answer. Break's embarrassed flush only deepened, and his lips turned down into more of a stubborn frown. Try as he might, Liam couldn't help but let out a chuckle despite how much he tried to contain it. " Y - you really don't know how? "

" I've never had the need, that's why! " He said with a scowl, obviously ashamed at how Liam was reacting, though trying not to show it. The other kept on laughing; it wasn't usual for Break to be this flustered because of something he couldn't do. " Just.. never mind, then. I don't need to learn. " After a few seconds, Liam's laughter died off. He lifted his hand off Break's waist and adjusted his glasses instead, shaking his head a little.

" It's not that. I'd be happy to teach you. It's just that I though you were naturally suave enough to already know how to dance on your own. "

Break glanced back over to him, his frown not as stubborn as before. " You certainly know how to flatter someone, Liam. " Shrugging off the comment, he took Break's other hand and placed it on his shoulder, before returning his own to the other's waist.

" The man always leads. You would hold the woman the same way I'm holding you, instead of the other way around. Got it? " Break nodded.

" And then.. we stand closer, do we not ~? " For some odd reason, he felt much more comfortable in Liam's hold than before. To prove it, he took a step closer, closing the space left between them almost entirely. The other blinked behind his glasses. He felt a little strange being this close to his friend, but at the same time, it was normal. You could say they knew each other as closely as they were standing.

" Er.. right. You remember this part, but not where the hands are suppose to go? " Break's face lifted into some sort of annoyed pout, and a smirk couldn't help but reappear on Liam's face. " Anyways, " he stepped away from the man for a moment, dropping his hands and ignoring the confused look as he went to grab a piece of his paperwork he'd finished earlier. He returned a moment later with a small, stapled booklet- about eight pages thick- and held it between them. " You're suppose to keep the space between you and your partner at a minimum. " He took Break's left hand in his free one again, wearing a serious expression this time. " Step to me again. If the papers slip, we'll know we're doing it wrong. "

As Break tried to copy his serious look ( but failed ), he did as told, returning his hand to Liam's shoulder and stepping a little closer than the last time, careful not to step on his toes. Once he felt the paper crumple a little between their chests, he decided that was as close as they were going to get- not that they could really get much closer than that, anyway. " It seems a little hard to dance like this, " he started with a smirk. " I imagine it'd be rather uncomfortable for people who aren't lovers ~ "

Liam just eyed him suspiciously. The two definitely weren't lovers. He didn't even have feelings for Break- at least, he was pretty sure he didn't. He was just his friend, after all; perhaps the closest friend he'd ever had. That's what made being so close to him now as natural as breathing- almost. He could feel Break's chest rise and fall while he breathed, as frail as it sounded, as they stood so still for a moment. A worried frown returned to his features, and his gaze softened while he stared at the man's sightless red eye. Just how much time did he have left, anyway?

With a tilt of his head and a sudden smile that made Liam wonder if Break had read his mind, the former left off with his trail of thought. A faint blush of his own started to creep up his cheeks as he placed his hand back on Break's waist, their close proximity suddenly becoming less natural than he first thought. " We're just friends, Xerxes. Nothing more. "

" I know. ~ " He chuckled. " I never said otherwise. I just felt like bringing it up. " A small sigh escaped Liam's lips again. Great; now he had reddening cheeks that wouldn't fade for a while. Break had such a bad habit of torturing the poor man that way at the worst of times.

Clearing his throat and shutting his eyes to avoid seeing the smirk Break had surely stretched onto his face, he continued with his lesson of sorts. " The man also starts the steps, with his right foot, of course. He steps back," he continued, doing so as he spoke and bringing Xerxes along for the ride, " then with his left foot, and then you- " He stopped to wince, sharply biting into his lip as Break's foot landed on Liam's toes, practically stomping on them; as hard as he could without meaning to, for that matter. He had to take a second or two to wonder if that mistake really was a mistake.

Break immediately lifted his foot, seeming a little confused and apologetic at the same time. " Ah..! I'm sorry, Liam. "

" I - It's fine, " he reassured, pressing the front of his shoe against the ground a few times. " I should have been expecting that. " When he saw Break bite his lip, he settled for a change of subject. " Shall we continue? "

After an hour or so of fumbling around, toes being stepped on- more like, Liam's toes being stepped on- and close counters with the papers nearly dropping as they turned, it seemed the lesson paid off. Break was getting the hang of it fast enough, and the two of them were dancing swiftly around the room in no time.

" You're a fast learner. " Liam complimented with a smile.

" That's only because I had the best teacher. ~ " He countered. His eyelids were closed, leaning a little closer against Liam, who was fine with it, as they made another turn. " But, perhaps.. I could try leading this time? " He opened his eye, staring up at the barely detailed face of his partner. Stopping their dance, Liam stared back at him, puzzled.

" You want to? Are you sure you remember everything I showed you? "

Break nodded. " Of course! You said so yourself; I'm a fast learner. " He moved his hand from Liam's shoulder to his waist instead, a sly smile forming. For a moment, Liam didn't trust that smile at all. " Just close your eyes and follow my lead. " After hesitating a moment, the younger man did as he was told; he switched from the male to the female position, and shut his eyes. " And try not to step on my toes, neh? ~ " Break finished with a chuckle.

The two of them still pressed together, separated by only the papers, they began to move in sync; Break stepped back with his right foot, Liam following close with his left, and eventually, they got back into the swing of things. They danced around the room once more, Break in the lead this time, until they could barely see a thing. It had gotten so dark out that the only light coming into the room was from the moon, shining big and brightly just outside the window. " It's beautiful, isn't it..? " Break nearly whispered.

" The moon? " Questioned Liam, voice dropping to about the same level. Both were tired from dancing the evening away, and so, they had slowed the pace to merely stepping side to side, matching each other's steps gently.

" Not just the moon... the setting sun. It's quite a beautiful time, wouldn't you say? " Liam nodded, closing his eyes and smiling.

" It is rather nice... " He concentrated again on the sound of Break's breathing. Calm, relaxed.. much like his own at the moment. His mind was completely off the paperwork he'd have to finish quickly in the morning. Instead, he could think only of his evening, and the way he had spent it so close to his friend, teaching him something a clown like him didn't think necessary to learn.. but another thought was bothering him. Why had he felt so content? Even now, in the hold of Xerxes Break, he felt more comfortable than he had been all day; maybe all week, even. But why..? As they swayed back and forth to a soundless rhythm, the last thing he wanted to do was let the man go. He was so warm.. and fragile...

Suddenly, the swaying stopped. Liam hadn't noticed they stopped dancing until Break's hand reached up to stroke the side of his face. A little confused, Liam opened his eyes curiously. The look on Break's face was even more confusing to him; he looked.. sad?

" Do you know what's even nicer, Liam..? " This time, his voice was barely a whisper. The other had to strain to make sure he heard it right.

" What, Xerxes..? "

" ... Your smile ~ " ... His smile? He hadn't expected Break to say that. Sure, he had been smiling all evening, but it wasn't like Break could actually see it for himself. " But that's what depresses me.. " He trailed his finger tips lightly down Liam's cheek, feeling him shiver a little at his touch. He continued until he found the other's lips, ghosting over them with his index finger. " Even standing this close to you.. I can't quite see it. I'm starting to forget how beautiful it looked on you. "

The flustered blush started to creep up again. " I don't know what you're seeing. My smile isn't beautiful. " It was hard to talk with Break's fingers over his lips. The other shook his head, smiling painfully up at him.

" From what I remember, I loved seeing it. " He traced over the contours of his lips again, trying to memorize his smile by touch. " And whenever it was true, it looked the nicest. " Liam's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't tell whose heart it was, but either he, or Break, or both of their hearts had sped up a bit. The older man leaned up a little- he wasn't about to do what he thought he was going to do, was he?- and their hearts continued to speed up, still in sync. The papers slipped from between them, sprawling on the ground beside their feet at the same time Break moved his fingers from Liam's lips to under his chin instead. " If I can't see your smile.. then perhaps.. " He inched closer, the other not making any move to back away. An invitation? " .. I could taste it? ~ " On that note, he closed the space completely, pressing his lips to Liam's as gently as he could. It took about a second before he completely registered what has happening- and strangely, he didn't protest; he kissed him back. Neither could explain why, but it felt.. right.

Break smiled against his lips, completely satisfied with the response. In turn, Liam matched his smile with his own, in an attempt to give Break just what he wanted. After all, he did want to help the man; and if it was a smile he wanted to ' see ' on his face, it was what he'd give him. " Mmm.. ~ Now I remember what it looked like, and how nice it was. " Break remarked, pulling away a little and brushing his lips against the other's as he spoke. " If only the rest of you was always so nice! "

Liam shot him a glare from behind his glasses, silencing him with another soft kiss. He knew the man was only teasing, but he was glad that he sounded back to normal. After another little moment, Break pulled back, dropping his hand and stepping away. " Well.. this turned interesting rather quickly, didn't it? " He chuckled. " Thank you for the lesson, Liam. And for the kisses. " The regular clownish smirk had returned to his face, as if everything that happened was just a big joke. He always knew how to kill the mood, didn't he?

To keep the red in his cheeks from getting any brighter, Liam adjusted his glasses distractedly. " O - of course. Thank you for the, erm, company. " He said with a nod. Waving it off with his hand, the pale - haired man turned and head cautiously for the door, picking up his cane as he went.

" Just remember, Liam, " he started, peering over his shoulder at the other while he twisted the door knob. " I find your company more enjoyable than anyone else's. " He didn't wait to guess what expression was on Liam's face, though he assumed it was something between an embarrassed one and a somewhat content one. He cracked open the door, slipped through it once it was open wide enough, and turned to close it behind him, pausing just before to glance back at Liam. " I'll see you tomorrow for another private lesson? " He didn't wait for a response then, either, because both of them knew no matter what, Break would end in front of his friend tomorrow, too; if that's really what they thought of each other. With a quick little wave, he closed the door on Liam and headed down the hall, leaving the other man with, no doubt, a lot to think about. He, himself, would have a lot to think over that night; and his heart certainly wouldn't calm down any time soon.


End file.
